


One Time Offer

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Good Guy Peter, Sassy Peter Hale, Season 3a, well as good as he can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Chinese the characters for the word crisis can be translated to "dangerous opportunity""</p>
<p>Or that time when Stiles needs something and Peter is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Offer

“Does this mean she’s going to come after me?” Stiles asked. It had been hours after the pack had discovered that Jennifer Blake was in fact the Darach. It really sucked because besides the fact that the woman was out sacrificing people, Stiles actually liked her as a teacher. Now Scott and Derek were off doing werewolf things while Stiles was left doing the research. This unfortunately meant she was stuck with Peter.

Peter looked completely unfazed by her question. He had been lounging on the couch reading the sixth Harry Potter book and being no help at all. “There’s a very good chance, yes.”

“This sucks.” She said as she sat on top of a nearby table, swinging her legs back and forth. “So, now losing my virginity is a matter of life and death. Great. So happy this is my life.”

“If you need help with that I’ll offer my services.” He said, not looking up from his book. Amusement filled his voice.

She almost fell of the table at the suggestion. “Ew. Stop that. I’m not _that_ desperate.”

“Am I really that bad?” He asked, eyebrow raised, as he set the book down.

“Yes.” She deadpanned. “Besides this is all your fault.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Paige’s blood on the Nemeton, which even though you say it was Derek’s doing, you know you caused that. Also, for turning Scott into a werewolf and dragging us all into this mess. Take your pick.”  

“Weren’t you the one who took Scott along to the look for a body in the woods? I think I am not at total fault.”

Stiles waved her arms dismissively. “Not the point.”

“No the point is how you’re going to accomplish the impossible task of losing your virginity.”

There probably should have been a point where Stiles questioned why she was talking about such a personal matter with the zombiewolf, but as of late all rational reason she once had went out the door. She had been through murderous Alphas, killer lizards, and psychopathic old men, standards of normalcy no longer existed.

“It is not like I’m a terrible person or ugly. Guys would be lucky to get a piece of this.” She swept her arms across her body.

“A meaningless someone? Is that what you want?”

“I don’t want you if that’s what you’re implying.” She replied. It was then that Scott and Derek decided to come back. They talked about what little they found out, Peter went back to his reading, and Stiles had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

 

Three days later there was a knock at Peter’s door. As soon as he got up to answer it he knew who was on the other side and grinned. He opened the door and standing in front of him with an annoyed look was Stiles. She was dressed in her usually attire of black skinny jeans, sneakers, and a red and black plaid shirt. Long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and tired eyes staring at him.  One day Peter would have to take her shopping, his inner stylist was screaming.

Before he could say anything she spoke, “She came after me earlier today. I barely escaped.”

Peter only took a second to decide what to do before he stepped aside to let Stiles in. She nodded a thanks and walked briskly passed him making a beeline for the couch.

“I should be more surprised that you know where I live, even Derek doesn’t know.” He shut the door and walked over to where Stiles was though he chose to sit in his leather recliner.

Stiles shrugged, “After you mentioned having an apartment I had to check it out. Thought it could be useful knowledge one day, obviously I was right.”

Peter smiled at this, “What do you think?”

“Not as Bond villain as I hoped, a lot less blood splattered than I expected, but it’s very you.”

And she was right. The walks were painted in soft cream colors and blues. One of the things he was determined to do once he got the apartment was paint the plain walls, he had six years of staring at plain surfaces, and he didn’t want to be reminded.  There was a large flat-screen TV, many bookshelves that were spilling over with books, an impressive CD collection, and abstract art hanging on the wall. It was a bit too soon for the place to truly be called home, but Peter was working on making it as comfortable as possible.

“You came a little too late. I cleaned up all traces of my wicked, murderous deeds before you got here.”

“Damn.” Stiles replied with a hint of a smirk. Peter was impressed by how at ease she looked even though he could sense her nervousness rolling off her in waves.

He decided now was the time to ask the question that he was wondering since Stiles appeared at his doorstep even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. “Why are you here, Stiles?”

“You already know.”

Peter shrugged and leaned back, “Maybe I just want to hear you say it.”

“I want to take you up on your offer.’

“Oh? Which offer would that be?”

“Don’t be a dick. It took enough internal debate to get myself here so can you just no? Just this once?” Stiles asked. Annoyance clearly written on her face and Peter sensed an amount of rage now emitting from her.

“Old habits die hard. I’ll try to be less of an asshole. That’s the best I can do.”

An awkward moment of silence passed between them before Stiles spoke, “So you’ll do it?”

Peter really wanted to say yes right then and there, but this pesky sense of morality was getting in his way. He thought it was because it’s Stiles. If anyone else had come to him with such a request he wouldn’t have given it a second thought, he’d probably even get sadistic pleasure from it. However, he respected Stiles and in some twisted way he cared for her. She deserved better.

He wouldn’t tell her any of this, of course.

“Depends. Do you absolutely want it?”

“It is not exactly the way I thought it’d happen, but it is the best option for me.” Stiles said. Peter listened for a lie and although he didn’t hear one he still sensed that she wasn’t telling the full truth, or at least she didn’t feel comfortable.

“You don’t want to wait to see if she can be stopped? Or find someone else?”

Stiles sighed, “When she came after me she almost killed Allison. I don’t want to put anyone in more danger than they need to be. As for your other question… I thought about finding a random guy, but I don’t want that. Same with my guy friends, it’d be so awkward and just no, they wouldn’t do it.”

“But I would?” Peter asked with a small smile. He knew that he cultivated a image of someone with no morals, and he was proud of that image, it was just interesting to see Stiles’ answer.

Stiles gave him a skeptical look and shook her head. “You’re the poster boy for bring amoral.”

“Still I don’t need the pack after me because I despoiled you.”

“They won’t know. I’m not telling anytime soon. This isn’t exactly my proudest moment. One of the reason I chose in the first place was because you can keep a secret and I doubted you’d be weird about it, maybe an asshole, but you know which lines to cross and when to cross them.”

He could accept that. Hell, if he was in Stiles’ position he would probably come to the same conclusion. The only problem was that no matter how amoral he may seem to Stiles and the others, Peter still had some sense of a personal code and this did not really fall under things he wanted to do.

So as much as it pained him to let an opportunity pass him by, it would have to be. “I want to help you, believe me, I really do. But, I can’t do this, Stiles.”

At this her amber-whiskey eyes blazed with fury and a bit of hurt. “What?  Now you decide to be Mr. Morals?’

Peter sighed, “It’s not just that. You don’t want this and contrary to your beliefs I do not like to have sex with the unwilling. It isn’t satisfying for either party. I would much rather ravish you when you want it.”

A blush crept across Stiles’ cheeks when he said that last sentence and Peter had to admit it was rather cute. She waited a few seconds before speaking, “I understand. I’m just worried, you know? If only I was in danger I wouldn’t mind as much, but I don’t like putting the others at risk.”

“You’re fiercely protective of the ones you love, it’s an admirable quality.” It was the truth. Ever since that first night in the school when Peter was an Alpha who was out of his mind, he knew that Stiles would do anything to protect the ones she cared about. Many in the pack were like that, but Stiles was different. She would go to the extreme, any means necessary to protect them. Peter didn’t think that anyone else in the pack realized that, Stiles probably didn’t know the depths in which she was capable of going to ensure their safety.

“So what do I do now?”

“What if I told you there was a way that you could defeat Jennifer and no one gets hurt?’

“I’d ask why the hell you didn’t tell me that like ten minutes ago.”

Peter grinned, “I like to watch you squirm.”

“Creep.” Stiles muttered. She looked much more relaxed though. He could sense her nerves were still on end but she was nowhere near as anxious as she was before. “So what do we do?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be up in like 3 hours so obviously instead of sleeping I chose to type this up. Appreciate the fact that this is what i choose to do with my time during my classes. 
> 
> If you want to say hi come find me on tumblr: killjoywhatsername


End file.
